The fear of loss
by Nene2
Summary: The battle is over, but what about Mackey? Is he still alive? Please read and review. PS: Nene and Mackey fanfictions are the best! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The fear of loss  
  
The battle was over. Galatea was destroyed and the Knight Sabers had prevailed. The four heroines were so surprised and delighted that for a second they completely forgot about their friends. Suddenly they remembered their young friend, Mackey who was still unconscious at Sylia's house after he lost his fight against Galatea.   
  
Without a second thought, the four Knight Sabers rushed back to the Silky Doll shop, praying that their friend is alive and well. As soon as the four girls bursted through the entrance to Nigel's workshop, the four girls ran into the changing room. As quick as a flash, the girls changed out of their hard suits back into their daily clothes.  
  
Together the four girls ran over to Sylia's house. After what seemed forever the four girls finally reached the Silky Doll shop. The girls ran through the entrance door and ran into the lounge room. They noticed that Mackey was nowhere to be seen, nor were any of their other friends.   
  
They knew that the only other place Mackey could be is in his bedroom. The four girls rushed up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Sylia thrusted open the door to Mackey's room revealing an unconscious boy lying in bed. Kneeling beside the bed was Mr. Henderson, carefully wiping the boy's forehead with a dry towel. Standing on the other side of the bed was Leon and Nigel.  
  
"Mackey!" yelled Nene the second she stepped into the bedroom. All four girls were breathless, but they didn't care.  
"Ladies! You're back," exclaimed Mr. Henderson happily.  
"Henderson, how's Mackey?" asked Linna.  
"I really don't know. He hasn't woken since you girls left," replied Mr. Henderson sadly.  
  
Slowly Nene walked over to Mackey and sat down on the bed, holding Mackey's hand in her own hands.  
The other three girls stood around the bed. Sylia next to Nigel and Priss beside Leon.   
  
All four girls could feel their eyes swelling up with tears, but they all tried to hold back their tears. Suddenly Sylia burst into tears, crying into Nigel's shoulder, saying Mackey's name repeatedly, scared that she might have lost her only brother. Nigel tried to comfort Sylia, but to no avail.  
  
"Mackey, Mackey, please don't die," whispered Nene, tears flowing out of her eyes and staining the blanket. Nene hanged her head down and squeezed Mackey's hand slightly.   
  
Linna walked over to Nene and placed her hand on Nene's shoulder. Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, Nene turned around to see Linna trying her hardest to smile at her. Nene tried to smile back, but her emotions prevented her from doing so.  
"Nene, don't cry. Everything will be alright. Mackey will wake up sooner or later," comforted Linna.  
In the past, whenever Linna said that everything will be alright, Nene always believed her, but this time she had her doubts.  
  
Suddenly Linna felt a hand on her own shoulder and turned around to see that it was Mr. Henderson. Linna took a step back from her friend and stood beside Mr., Henderson.  
"I think that Miss. Nene wants some time alone with Master Mackey," whispered Mr. Henderson. Linna nodded in agreement.   
  
Quietly Linna walked over to Sylia, Nigel, Priss and Leon and told them about Mr. Henderson's idea. They all agreed and quietly followed Mr. Henderson out to the lounge, but Priss stayed back. Priss quietly walked over to Nene.  
"Nene, you stay here with Mackey, okay? We'll just be downstairs, so just yell if you need us, okay?" asked Priss.  
Nene nodded, not even taking her eyes off Mackey. Priss sighed and walked out.   
  
Quietly and nervously, Nene let go of Mackey's hand and stood up slightly to pull up the blanket to keep Mackey warm. Nene sat back down and stared at Mackey, the boy she had always admired. Tenderly, she brushed a strand of Mackey's hair away form his face. Again, Nene began to cry softly.  
  
She had always had a very close friendship with Mackey and just the thought of losing him is too hard to bear. Once again, Nene held Mackey's hand in her own shaky ones, squeezing his hand tightly scared that if she let go she would lose Mackey.  
  
Nene remembered the times she had shared with Mackey. Even though it was such a long time ago, Nene still remembers very vividly when she first met Mackey. It happened when Mackey accidentally walked into the changing room when she was changing. She remembers screaming and chasing after Mackey. She smiled slightly remembering how Mackey was running around the changing room and apologising.  
  
Then there was that time when Sylia, Priss, Linna and herself had destroyed the gigantic boomer and when they were celebrating she sat next to Mackey and she was very shy when Mackey offered her sandwiches. Afterwards when she woke up in the computer room and saw Mackey still downloading data she was really worried. She grabbed his wrist and asked him what he was doing. When he looked at her she had felt affection for Mackey that she couldn't describe.  
  
Nene looked down at Mackey and knew that she should let Mackey rest. Nene stared at Mackey and without even knowing why she bent down and gently kissed him on the forehead. Nene carefully put his hand down and as much as she didn't want to she stood up and walked away.  
  
When Nene was only about seven steps away, she heard moans and groans behind her. She quickly turned around and realised that it was Mackey.  
  
  
*************  
  
This is the first part of my first BGC fan fiction ever. Please read it and review. I promise to write the second part soon. I really appreciate all reviews. ^_^  



	2. Chapter 2

The fear of loss 2  
  
Nene rushed over to Mackey and sat down on the bed. She noticed that Mackey's hand was shaking, so she held it and squeezed it slightly.  
"Mackey? Mackey!" yelled Nene.  
Downstairs, everyone could hear someone shouting.  
"What the hell?" yelled Priss.  
"That sounds like Nene," exclaimed Leon standing up.  
"Something must be wrong with Mackey," cried Sylia running up the stairs followed by the others.  
  
They burst into the bedroom charging over to the bed.  
"Nene! What's wrong?" asked Sylia.  
"I'm not sure, but Mackey's moaning as if he's in pain and his hand's shaking," answered Nene. Everyone crowded around the bed and heard Mackey moan. Sylia knelt beside the bed and gently stroke Mackey's hair, whispering his name.  
  
Suddenly Mr. Henderson walked in with a basin of water. He soaked a towel in the water and handed it to Sylia after he dried it. Gently, Sylia placed the towel on Mackey's forehead. After a while, Mackey's moans became softer and softer until they completely disappeared. Sylia took the wet towel off Mackey's forehead and handed it back to Mr. Henderson.  
  
Nene grabbed a dry towel off the bedside table and dried Mackey's forehead. Afterwards she placed the towel back on the bedside table. Nene closed her eyes and took a deep breath.   
Suddenly Priss spoke up.  
"Hey, Mackey's eyelids are moving," shouted Priss.  
Nene immediately opened her eyes and everyone crowded around the bed and sure enough, Mackey's eyelids were moving.  
  
"Mackey! Mackey!" yelled Nene, squeezing his hand even tighter. Slowly Mackey began to open his eyes. At first only a thin line was visible, but soon Mackey opened his eyes completely and when he did he quickly sat up, his hand still in Nene's grasp.  
  
"Mackey!" yelled everyone.  
"What the…? Where am I?" asked Mackey. Suddenly he noticed all of his friends smiling at him.  
"Sylia? Nigel?" asked Mackey confused.  
"Are you okay, kid?" asked Nigel kindly.  
"I'm…I'm fine, Nigel," replied Mackey.  
"Glad to have you back, Mackey," smiled Priss.  
  
Mackey smiled at Priss. Suddenly he felt someone holding his hand and he turned around to see that it was Nene, with the biggest grin on her face ever.  
"Nene!" yelled Mackey smiling.  
"Mackey, you're alright!" shouted Nene.  
  
Suddenly Nene let go of Mackey's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, surprising everyone. Tears flowed freely out of her eyes as Nene hugged Mackey. Mackey was completely stunned by Nene suddenly hugging him and he didn't know what to do. Suddenly Nene let go of Mackey and pulled back when she realised what she had just done. Nene moved back on the bed and looked down at her hands to hide her red face, while wiping her tears away. Mackey was also blushing.   
"Awwwww!" teased everyone putting on cute faces. This only caused Nene and Mackey to feel even more embarrassed.  
  
"You should thank Nene, Mackey. She was with you the whole time you were unconscious," said Sylia.  
"Sylia," murmured Nene looking up at her. Nervously, Nene looked at Mackey. When she saw him looking at her, she quickly looked away.  
  
"Yeah, you should've seen the way Nene was holding your hand," added Leon.  
"Leon," whispered Nene. Leon heard Nene call him, but he wasn't about to stop. Nene always teased him about Priss and he is not about to give up this perfect opportunity for revenge.  
  
"She was crying and yelling out, Mackey, Mackey!" teased Leon, imitating Nene's voice. All of their friends began giggling. Mackey could feel his face getting hotter.  
"Leon!" screamed Nene.  
For a second, everyone was silent, but then Leon spoke up.  
"Oh, sorry. Am I embarrassing you, Nene?" asked Leon.  
Everyone suddenly burst into laughter.  
"It's not funny," said Nene blushing.  
"We better leave you two alone," said Sylia between laughs.  
Everyone followed Sylia out, closing the door.  
  
  
*****************  
  
This is the second part of 'The fear of loss.' This part is possibly my favourite part. Please read it and tell me what you think. I might write the final part after I receive some reviews. ^_^  
  
PS: Thanks to all those who reviewed the first part of this story. Really appreciate it. ^_^  



	3. Chapter 3

The fear of loss 3  
  
After everyone left the room was completely silent. Neither Nene or Mackey said anything at first, but then Nene spoke up.  
"Um, Mackey. I'm really sorry," muttered Nene still looking at her hands.  
"That's alright, Nene," replied Mackey, knowing that Nene was referring to the hug earlier.  
  
"And Nene, thanks a lot," added Mackey.  
"What for, Mackey?" asked Nene looking up at Mackey.  
"For looking after me," replied Mackey shyly.  
"You're welcome," replied Nene.  
  
Suddenly Mackey saw two Nenes. He felt really fragile and weak and felt a slight headache.   
"Mackey? Are you alright?" asked Nene grabbing onto Mackey's wrist.  
Mackey blinked a couple of times and blushed slightly.  
"I'm fine, Nene," answered Mackey wiping his forehead with his sleeve.  
"Here, let me help you," offered Nene as she sat closer to Mackey and grabbed the dry towel off the bedside table.  
"Uh, thank you," managed Mackey as Nene leaned in towards him and slowly dabbed the dry towel across his forehead.  
  
Nene could feel her hands trembling, but she managed to hide her nervousness from Mackey. Mackey couldn't believe how nervous he was. He couldn't begin to describe the feelings going through his mind. He had never been this close to Nene before.  
  
After Nene was finished she placed the towel back on the bedside table. When she looked at Mackey, she saw that he was also looking at her, but this time she couldn't look away. Their faces were only about two inches away from each other. Finally, Nene forced herself to look away. Immediately, Mackey grabbed Nene's wrist and turned her around to face him. He didn't know why he had grabbed Nene's wrist. Usually he would be much to shy to do that to anyone, especially Nene, but he didn't let go.  
  
"Nene," whispered Mackey. "Was everything Leon said true," asked Mackey.  
Nene looked deeply into Mackey's eyes and slowly nodded, bursting into tears again.  
"Nene," whispered Mackey, wiping away her tears with his sleeve.  
After he had dried all her tears, Mackey smiled at Nene.  
  
"Nene, thanks a lot for caring about me," smiled Mackey.  
"Mackey, you're one of my best friends, of course I care about you," replied Nene. Suddenly Nene looked down at the blanket.  
  
"Mackey, I'm really sorry about all the horrible names I used to call you," said Nene.  
"What horrible names, Nene?" asked Mackey confused.  
"When we first met I called you a pervert and later on I called you a little kid. Mackey, can you ever forgive me?" asked Nene.  
"Of course I can, Nene," answered Mackey, sliding his hand down from Nene's wrist to her hand.  
"I've already forgiven you. To be honest, Nene, I've completely forgot about those times," added Mackey. Nene smiled at her friend.  
  
Suddenly Nene pulled away from Mackey's grasp and gently slapped him on the hand, changing back into her usual childish personality.   
"You're such an idiot some times, Mackey. Why did you have to go off and fight Galatea anyway?" asked Nene in her normal high-pitched voice.  
"I'm sorry, Nene," replied Mackey looking surprised and confused, because he thought Nene knew why he fought Galatea.  
Nene slowly reached for Mackey's hand and smiled at him.  
"Just don't ever do it again. You had me so worried, I thought that I had lost you," whispered Nene starting to cry again.  
"I won't, Nene, I promise," promised Mackey.  
  
Suddenly Nene wrapped her arms around Mackey and hugged him again. As surprised as he was, Mackey hugged Nene back. They kept hugging each other for about a minute before they let go.  
Nene pulled back and wiped her tears away.  
  
"You better rest, Mackey. You've only just recovered slightly. You have a good rest while I go join the others," said Nene tucking Mackey in.  
"No, I'm fine. I'll come down with you, besides, I need some fresh air," said Mackey.  
"You sure, Mackey? You're not going to collapse or anything?" asked Nene.  
"I'm positive. I'll be alright," answered Mackey. Nene wasn't too convinced, but decided to let Mackey go down to the lounge with her anyway.  
  
Slowly Mackey pulled the blankets off him. Nene helped Mackey off the bed slowly, since he was still rather weak.   
Nene helped support Mackey and together they walked out to the lounge. When they reached the door, Nene grabbed hold of Mackey's hand to help support him better and Mackey held onto Nene's hand tightly without even knowing it.   
  
Slowly they walked down the stairs and finally they reached the lounge. They immediately knew that their friends were down there from all the laughter. As soon as they walked into the lounge, everyone turned around.  
  
"Mackey, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting," exclaimed Sylia.  
"I just wanted to get some fresh air," replied Mackey slightly embarrassed by everyone's attention on him.  
"Well, some fresh air will do you some good," agreed Linna.  
  
Suddenly Linna noticed that Mackey and Nene were holding hands.  
"Mackey! Nene! You guys are holding hands," shouted Linna.  
Everyone turned around and saw that they were indeed holding hands.  
Mackey and Nene stared at each other and then they looked down and when they noticed that they were holding hands they quickly pulled apart and stepped a few steps away from each other.  
  
Both Mackey and Nene blushed furiously.  
"You two don't have to deny it anymore. We all know that you two are together," giggled Priss. Nene looked up at Priss. She was surprised that everyone thought that she and Mackey were together when she didn't even realise it.  
  
"For once, I have to agree with Priss. Don't even try to hide it because it's obvious," stated Leon.  
"Hey, I just thought of something! Now that Nene's got a boyfriend, maybe she'll stop teasing me about Priss," yelled Leon.   
Nene felt her face turn red when Leon referred to Mackey as her boyfriend.  
  
Priss looked up at Leon.  
"What do you mean, Leon?" asked Priss confused.  
"Huh? Uh, nothing, Priss," replied Leon blushing.  
"In your dreams, Leon-peon," shouted Nene.  
Everyone started laughing, including Leon and for the first time ever, he didn't feel like spanking Nene for calling him that.  
  
"Hey, Mackey. Maybe some time you can give me some hints about girls," whispered Leon.  
"Leon!" yelled Priss blushing. Everyone laughed.  
"And you can tell us the details later, Mackey," smiled Nigel.  
Shyly, Mackey nodded.  
  
"A toast to Master Mackey and Miss Nene," shouted Mr. Henderson as he brought his glass up.  
"Don't you mean Master Mackey Stingray and Miss. Nene Stingray," teased Linna.  
"Linna!" both Mackey and Nene shouted in unison. They both looked at each other and blushed.  
"Cheers!" yelled everyone.  
"Looks like we've got a new member in the family," smirked Sylia.  
  
"Sylia," blushed Mackey.  
Both Nene and Mackey looked at each other and smiled.  
From that day on, Nene and Mackey knew that they would be together forever and nothing could ever change that.  
  
*************  
  
Finally I have finished the last and final part. Did you like it? I really hope you did. I promise to write more Nene and Mackey fan fictions in the future. Please read and review this part. I really look forward to reading some feedbacks. Thanks! *_*  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two parts of this fan fiction. I really do appreciate it.   
Thanks a lot for all the advices. I'll keep them in mind for my other fan fictions in the future. *_*  
  
  



End file.
